As wireless technology evolves, the number and variations of wireless communications protocols increase and may encompass multiple operating modes, including half-duplex modes and full duplex modes, multiple frequency bands, various transmit modulation schemes, various transmit power levels, and the like. As a result, wireless communications products may need to provide support for many such protocols. Therefore, RF architectures of wireless products may be complex. Evolving wireless communications protocols may be directed toward transferring as much information as possible, while using as little bandwidth as possible. As a result, certain performance constraints, such as Error Vector Magnitude (EVM) and other linearity constraints, may present significant challenges for wireless communications products. Further, portable wireless products typically are battery powered, need to be as small as possible, and need to have as low a cost as possible. To maximize battery life, portable wireless products may include switching power supplies. Size constraints may limit the size and effectiveness of antennas in portable wireless products. As a result, techniques, such as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), may be used to improve the effectiveness of antenna systems, thereby addressing some of the challenges presented to wireless communications products. MIMO systems may use multiple antennas for transmitting, receiving, or both. The additional antennas may provide diversity to overcome RF path problems, such as shading, multipath signal cancellation, and the like. As such, there is a need to reduce sizes and costs of portable wireless products that use switching power supplies and may support multiple modes, multiples bands, multiple protocols, multiple antennas, or any combination thereof.